1. The Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a rail attachment bracket system, and more particularly, but not entirely, to a rail attachment bracket system that provides a uniquely effective attachment of a fence rail to a fence post.
2. Description of Related Art
It is a common practice to construct fencing from a system of vertical posts connected by horizontal rails to which pickets are attached. Commonly, these pieces are attached to each other with nails, screws, or nuts and bolts. These fasteners have a small surface area of contact against the piece fastened, resulting in a connection that may be insecure or easily disconnected. Such fasteners also protrude from the fence and can pose a safety risk by contact with the skin, resulting in cuts and abrasions. To attach a rail to a post using these conventional fasteners requires that the rail be separately supported until the rail is secured to the post. A user is thus required to use a separate means to support the rail, before screwing or belting the rail to the post. This is laborious and time consuming.
Attempts have been made in the prior art to provide alternatives to the conventional fasteners. U.S. Pat. No. 5,873,671, granted Feb. 23, 1999 to West (herein after the “'671 patent”) discloses a rail attachment bracket with a snap on cover. The '671 bracket consists of a internal support member that is attached to a vertical post, and the open end of a hollow rail is slipped over the internal support member of the bracket. The rail may be secured to the internal support, and a snap-on cover is placed over the rail and internal support connection.
One advantage of the '671 bracket is that once the rail is installed on the bracket, the bracket provides independent support to the rail. Another advantage is that when the rail is secured to the bracket, the fasteners are then covered by the snap-on cover and concealed from view for a more aesthetically pleasing look. However, the rail is supported internally and without any external support. This both limits the bracket to use with a hollow rail with an adequately large opening and also places the weight of the rail against the inside of the top wall of the rail. If additional pressure is placed on the rail, the top wall can fail, requiring the rail to be replaced. The internal support also interferes with the placement of longitudinal reinforcing structure inside the rail.
Reinforcement means for a hollow fence rail have been commonly provided by placing a metal rod within the fence rail, such that the rod extends throughout the entire length of the rail. Such a fence rail is attached to the posts by aligning the protruding end of the metal rod with an opening in the post, and thereafter securing the rail to the post with screws. This arrangement still requires the user to provide separate support for the rail until the attachment is secured, and leaves the head of the screws exposed. It also requires the user to align the rail to the post so the rod may enter the opening.
It is noteworthy that none of the prior art known to applicant provides a rail bracket system capable of holding the rail in position for attachment to the post, without requiring separate support of the rail to accomplish the attachment.
The prior art is thus characterized by several disadvantages that are addressed by the present invention. The present invention minimizes, and in some aspects eliminates, the above-mentioned failures, and other problems, by utilizing the methods and structural features described herein.